Political Ideologies
A political ideology represents a certain set of ethics, ideals, principles, doctrines, myths, and symbols of a social movement, institution, class, or other large group which explains how society should operate while offering a political and cultural blueprint geared towards a particular social order. Political ideologies are typically mapped along two dimensions, namely goals highlighting how society should work and methods demonstrating the most appropriate ways to achieve a given arrangement. Political Ideologies Vanguardism Vanguardism is a political ideology which advocates for a one-party state in the pursuit of the construction of socialism. It often involves repression of other strains of political thought, especially those developing the power to threaten it. Vanguardist states are led by an all-powerful "political vanguard group" that represents the will of the people. Vanguardism incorporates in all aspects a militarism and support of the vanguardist state as the sole arbiter of socialism for its people. Collectivism Collectivism is a political ideology that represents the middle-ground between anarchist socialism and authoritarian socialism and can be considered in many ways close to liberal or social democratic states, save for the near if not total nationalization of economic interests. Collectivist governments can be democratic but power is often vested in a strong executive branch. Collectivist governments often consider their existence in power, often by way of revolution, to already be a version of constructed socialism. Collectivist states do not always strive for communism. The Soviet Union can be considered to be a "flagship" Collectivist state. Libertarian Socialism Libertarian Socialism is a political ideology which represents a broad field of different socialist ideologies of a strictly anti-authoritarian nature. Libertarian socialist states are vehemently pacifist, against the existence of a national government- or at least one which wields strict power- and the empowerment of local government which can be considered the strictest form of confederalism. One of the most popular forms of libertarian socialism is syndicalism. The maintaining of a libertarian socialist system usually requires the vigilance of the people and a turning away from cults of personality and the collective will of the defense of a libertarian socialist state, as weak as it may be, since pacifist policy makes conscription voluntary in nature. Social Democracy Social Democracy aims to reform capitalism and humanize it by aligning it with the ethical ideals of social welfare, while maintaining the capitalist mode of production, rather than creating an alternative socialist economic system. While usually promoting a plutocratic form of government and a heavily regulated market economy, some more radical streams exist. Social Liberals Social Liberals 'is an ideology of liberalism that believes in the need to nuance capitalism and free market with a social protection. It thus seeks to reconcile economic liberalism, individual freedom and social justice. This tendency of liberalism serves to indicate a will of synthesis between the market liberalism and the social democracy Market Liberalism 'Market Liberalism promote an unregulated free market and a political system that is both democratic and plutocratic. Market liberals believe that the freer the market, the freer the people, and they will staunchly defend the political and economic rights of the individual. Social Conservatism Social Conservatism is centered on preserving traditional beliefs, attitudes, and philosophy, as well as the traditional power dynamic of society while using the democratic system. Opposed to both radical and moderate changes to the status quo, conservatives want to keep society orderly and stable. Social conservatives usually promote a regulated market economy, but more liberal economic policies may be possible. Authoritarian Democracy Authoritarian Democracy combines a strong executive power with a representative parliament and a partially democratic political system. Authoritarian democratic regimes often take a conservative stance on social issues and promote liberal-capitalist economies with limited state intervention. The aim of these regimes are to maintain national stability and provide the people both a popular and responsible government. Paternal Autocracy Paternal Autocracy is not a political ideology in the normal sense of the word, but rather a general term for the attitude these governments hold towards their citizens. The people are all subjects of the leader, either a king or a dictator, and it is the leader's job and duty to lead the state and society towards the righteous and best path while uniting the people of under his benevolent protection. These countries usually have a very authoritarian government, conservative social views, and a state controlled economy. National Populism National Populism is a term used to describe a variety of ultra-nationalist, radical religious, and militaristic movements. National populism typically venerates devotion to the state, uniting the people under a strong leader and a corporatist economy. Often espousing reactionary policies and violent rhetoric, national populism is vehemently opposed by most other political parties. Valkism Valkism is an ideology similar in many ways to National Populism in that it advocates devotion to the state and an all-powerful leader, and can be considered vehemently opposed to liberalism and socialism. It does, however, combine many syncretic policies from across the political spectrum (like gender equality), and sometimes takes symbolism from old folk religions to combat the religious establishment. It rarely advocates racial policy but it extremely nationalistic and will often enforce its culture upon subjugated states. Category:Political ideologies